On Chance
by Sylandria
Summary: When Rokudaime Hokage Naruto has a feeling he needs to search for something in Hokage Vault, he goes after it. Never in his, nor his reunited team's, wildest dreams would he find a Command of Time seal that would take him back to two years before his birth. Here he, with a little help from said team, would get the chance of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

1.

It was a bright day, the fresh promise of spring finally lifting the spirits of all it touched. The birds had come out and the streets were much busier than normal.

In fact, for one Uzumaki Naruto, the day couldn't get much better.

It was a rare day out of the stifling office and away from evil paperwork. Yes, he still had Kage Bunshin doing the majority of the blasted work and every hour or so, the Bunshin would pop giving him all needed information about his village.

You see, Uzumaki Naruto had finally reached his dream. Four years ago, Tsunade had stepped down and handed the reins over to the knuckleheaded ninja and proclaimed him ready to be the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure. And under his rule, Konoha had flourished and he was ever proud of the village.

Happily, the blond headed ninja skipped his way through the Hokage Tower, ignoring cries of "Hokage-sama!" and finally grinned maniacally at the large metal door that signaled the Hokage Vault.

Today was the day he would finally open it, dattebayo!

Briefly, Naruto reflected on that day when Granny Tsunade had given her hat to him and announced in front of the Shinobi council that she would be retiring. He'd been equally as stunned to say the least when the entire council bowed before him and in a unanimous decision voted him in as Rokudaime. While he knew that he was a candidate, he never expected to have beaten Kakashi or Shikamaru for the seat.

It was the fourth most happiest day of his life.

The first and second days belonged to meeting his parents. The third day was when he finally convinced Sasuke to return to Konoha. And today would be the fifth. He finally had clearance, it sucked that even as Hokage he needed clearance, to get into the vault of the Hokage. Yes, he'd sneaked in here before when he stole the Forbidden Scroll but that was neither here nor there.

Sticking his key into the keyhole, he turned it and heard a giant click. Turning the huge wheel, the door made a whooshing noise and he was finally able to pull it open. Letting out a loud cackle, he took a step into the vault and looked around at all the scrolls and hidden items.

"So, what will you look for _Hokage-sama_."

Naruto jumped about five feet in the air and whipped around to see one of his Advisors looking at him with an amused expression. To his eyes, Uchiha Sasuke hadn't changed much. He was still the pretty boy that had defeated Orochimaru and brought about the end of the Great Fourth Shinobi War with the heralding of the first four Hokage.

Naruto would never forget the shock of seeing his resurrected father's face. He would never ever forget the sound of his own name from his father's lips. And he would never ever be able to repay Sasuke enough for the chance to actually hug his dad. To feel his father's touch on his shoulder on his actual skin and not his mindscape.

He glared when he saw his remaining two advisors leaning on a hip behind the Uchiha wearing nearly the same expression. Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura hadn't changed much either in his humble opinion in the nine years after the end of the war. Kakashi still read his porn even if Icha-Icha hadn't had a new volume since Jiraiya had died. Sakura was actually dating a civilian and had gotten over her crush over Sasuke after the young man had taken Sakura aside and explained how he wouldn't be continuing with his line. The Uchiha would end with him.

Of course Sakura wanted children and had taken his words to heart even if it broke it in the beginning. But Naruto knew that Sakura was a strong willed woman.

Clearing his throat, he turned around and promptly ignored them for the first few minutes of his exploration. They followed him of course, closer than the ANBU that were always around him. Finally he admitted, "I don't know, dattebayo." He glanced at his advisors to see their expressions of exasperation.

"Tch. Naruto-baka."

"I'm sorry, Sakura! I came here because I… I don't know!" The Hokage gripped his blond locks, now long and nearly styled in the way of his father. "Kurama said that it would be a good idea to take a look in here. He had a feeling that.. we might find something of importance." Naruto was quiet a moment. "He swore it on Inari-sama. He never does that unless it's important."

**There**. Naruto froze his hand over a large old scroll. **That's it. By Inari-sama.**

"This is it," he murmured.

"That's an old scroll, Naruto. Tsunade-shisho said she'd remembered her grandfather and great uncle putting that into the vault."

"Maa, Naruto, let's take it out shall we?" Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and ushered him out of the vault behind his two other students. Taking a hold of the key in his Hokage's hand, the copy ninja whirled the door closed and locked it before placing the key back in Naruto's nerveless fingers.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, what.. what do you think it is to call a Bijuu such as Kurama to it?"

Kakashi was silent a moment as he, Sasuke and Sakura steered their stunned Hokage up the stairs past bowing ninja and to his office where three Kage Bunshin were still going away at paperwork.

Setting aside the scroll, Naruto cleared off a broad desk and reverently picked the scroll back up to stretch it out. Bent over the desk, Kakashi couldn't help but notice the difference in his once cute student. The Rokudaime had changed since his Genin days. He was tall now, taller than Kakashi had ever expected him to be at a startling six feet three inches after he'd had a very late growth spurt at eighteen. His father had only been at six feet himself and of course Kushina-nee was quite short herself. The young Hokage had also let his hair grow in honor of Ero-sennin and his father instead of the short mess he'd had when he was younger.

But, as Kakashi was glad to notice, some things hadn't changed. His hair was still the bright blond as it had always been. His eyes, the clearest of blue. He was still tanned too, even if he'd been stuck in the office for the last four years. And his appetite for ramen hadn't changed either or his general attitude for life in general.

Kakashi could remember in the few years after the war when he'd been granted a scroll from Tsunade that contained a very special jutsu.

The famed Hiraishin no Jutsu.

It had how it was created, how to work the chakra and to create the seals on the specialized kunai. Naruto's eyes had gotten big and wet and he'd gave the Godaime a big huge hug that nearly lifted her off her chair.

Naruto was now completely proficient in Hiraishin, which gave him the nickname of the Orange Streak of Konoha. He would have been called the 2nd Yellow Flash, but the knucklehead said that he didn't want to be cast in the shadow of his father.

It was enough to know he had learned two of his jutsu.

"Oh my God." Naruto's voice was quite, reverent.

"What is it?" Sasuke walked over to where Naruto was staring at the scroll.

"It's a seal. Mother of God, this seal… look at the translations here and here…" he grew pensive, "this part here.. it's a lead to here.. and here. Command of Time. Holy shit!"

**Let me speak.** **I can explain better.** Kurama's voice boomed. Naruto had long since kept the cage opened at all times. The Kyuubi was his friend and partner. And Kurama accepted Naruto as a part of him. He knew he wouldn't accept another host such as the knucklehead.

With a shrug, Naruto's eyes changed color from bright blue to red and his advisors knew that the demon fox was about to speak. "Kurama has something to say. He can explain it much better than me."

"**This is a time travel seal."** Naruto's clawed hands passed reverently over the old parchment. "**Inari-dono only gives this seal to certain creatures once every few millennium. The fact that you have one is amazing. You should feel privileged at the fact that this is here and Inari-dono is giving you the opportunity to make real differences in the past. Now, with the proper application of chakra**- Yeouch!"

"Naruto?"

"Fuck, I cut my finger. Sorry, Sakura. It's just a paper cut; this parchment is like fucking cardboard."

"Naruto!"

The Rokudaime took a look up at the alarm in Sasuke's voice. And swore as a drop of his chakra infused blood landed on the seal.

At first nothing happened and Sakura let out a quiet relieved breath when the seal started to light up a bright vibrant blue. "N-Naruto!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto and Sasuke had one arm on Kakashi and one on Sakura when the seal lit up so bright that the entire room went white.

Sasuke groaned and stretched. He couldn't remember his bed being so lumpy or his hands so numb. In fact his entire body went numb. His thoughts crashed right into the front of his brain. He wasn't sleeping. In fact it was morning time when they had returned back to the Hokage office. Popping his eyes open, he activated the Sharingan and sat up.

Relived to see that he was in one piece, he looked around and saw that the entire group was still together. Naruto was rousing but Kakashi and Sakura were still out like a light.

"Ach, my head. Sasuke-teme, I thought I told you I couldn't go drinking with you so much anymore." Naruto groused, rubbing his head with one hand. He went into his mindscape for a few moments to check on his furry companion and was worried a moment to see the fox sprawled back and out like a proverbial light. Deciding to let him sleep, he left and attempted to sit up. Feeling the tug of sitting on his Hokage jacket, he tugged it until it gave him some room. He had requested another jacket like his Senjutsu jacket he'd gotten from the toads but with the added "Rokudaime Hokage" added to the back like his dad's jacket had been.

It was very noticeable and made people recognize his position within the Ninja alliance, despite the fact that he was Jinchuuriki.

"Dobe, think for a minute like the Hokage you are. We weren't drinking. We were looking at that blasted seal when you cut your finger, remember?"

Naruto's eyes popped open. "Sonofabitch!" Leaning over, he poked his former teacher in the head, "Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei! Wake up."

"Mou, Naruto, why do you have to be so loud."

"Sorry, Sakura. But Kakashi really does need to wake up. We need to find out where that damn seal took us."

"Took us?" Naruto noted that Sakura sounded very worried.

"Yeah, took us. As I was about to say before my blood hit the seal that it was a Command of Time seal. With the proper application of Chakra and blood, you can go back in time _any number of years_." Angry, Naruto threw up his hands. "Dammit! I don't even know how far it took us either! A drop of my blood has both my Chakra _and_ Kurama's." Standing up from the Copy ninja's sitting form, Naruto began to pace.

"I think I know where we are." All three young adults looked to their former sensei at his deadened tone and saw that he had sat up and had made his way to a nearby river.

"Where then, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, his voice neutral.

"The Third Great Shinobi War."

The three Shinobi blinked. Then blinked again.

"WHAT?"

"Ugh, didn't we just get over the LAST Shinobi War?"

"Che."

"Ne, Ne, Kakashi Sensei, how do you know?" Naruto asked softly.

"The Hiraishin Kunai. Your father was ever so careful to pick up every kunai he could after the war had ended. _After._ He knew there wasn't enough time for Iwa or Kumo to decipher the seals on the kunai so he never bothered after each skirmish." The copy ninja was very carefully picking up said kunai out of a tree that was near the river. "The bodies add to it as well." He pointed to the water and each of his cute students took note with a sigh.

"Do you know approximately when?" Sakura asked, her hands on her hips.

Kakashi looked up, his eyes scanning the trees above him. "Two years from the end of the war. Maybe less, hard to tell. It's spring so, it was soon after I received Obito's eye."

Sasuke's eyes grew cold at the mention of his cousin. "We need to kill him if he is here."

Sakura gasped. "NO! It would fundamentally change us. We wouldn't be us anymore! History would change!"

"People would be saved, Sakura. Lots of people who shouldn't have lost their lives on a whim of a madman." Sasuke paused. "Besides. There is no guarantee that we'd be able to even get back to the future."

Naruto, who during their entire exchange had been quiet, spoke up softly, "Yeah.. I'd have to study the seal in the Vault again. And I don't know if Tou-chan or Sandaime-jiji would let me in to see it anyway." His eyes widened. "Tou-chan. TOU-CHAN! Oh fuck! Kaa-chan too.."

Kakashi quickly walked over to the hyperventilating Rokudaime. "Calm, Naruto. You need to breathe." When he saw no calming of breaths he decided to be blunt. "Calm down, Hokage-sama!"

Bright blue eyes, the same color as his sensei's looked up at his face and the copy ninja couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. "S-sorry, Kakashi," he mumbled.

"Maa, it's alright. Remember, in what you decide to do we are your advisors. We will listen to you but we will also offer advice." He paused to let that reminder sink inside the blond's head. "_My_ advice to you would be simple. We will be unable to remain a neutral party. In fact I am not surprised if Konoha trackers haven't already pinpointed our location and dispatched a team for either our heads or for capture. We will have to aid them, in any way we can. Even if it means fighting loved ones of people that we know in the future." The Copy Ninja paused a moment, "Remember we are fighting Iwa and Kumo. They won't know us. They won't care about us. Even if we know them and care about their futures." He smiled his little eye smile in satisfaction at the nods of his three former students.

Most would say that they are the Legendary Sannin, reincarnate.

Kakashi knew they wouldn't be far off the mark.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

When Konoha intelligence announced the sudden arrival of four unfamiliar chakra signals in Konoha territory, Namikaze Minato geared himself up for a fight. To be truthful, he wasn't expecting a four man platoon so soon after he'd used his Hiraishin no Jutsu to clear off a battlefield for the first time, especially so deep into enemy territory. Kumo and Iwa weren't stupid enough to think that he hadn't left Hiraishin kunai everywhere.

So just as he was preparing chakra to teleport to the first landing station, intelligence announced that the four unknowns were turning around back towards front lines. Stunned, he pushed the COM device on his neck and asked the Yamanaka quietly, "Where on the front lines?"

"Directly towards the latest battle, Namikaze-san. Kunai are standing by, ready for use." He knew then that it was right on the border on Hi no Kuni. Gathering up his chakra, he initialized the jutsu three times before a battlefield intelligence squawked in his ear. "Four unknowns are Konoha ninja! Repeat, four unknowns are Konoha ninja. Holy Christ, the blond is taking out platoon after platoon!"

"Black haired unknown on the eastern side, just fried another platoon with some sort of black flame." A pause. "It's an Uchiha."

"Pink haired unknown arrived in the field hospital. She's- She's a medic!" A more quiet voice ground out, "Scarier than Tsunade-hime."

"Silver haired unknown. Looks a lot like Hatake-san but much taller. Shit, taking out the western side."

Now curious, but still wary, Minato fired up his chakra and took the remaining three jumps. Landing quietly, he peeked around the field hospital to see a very pretty pink haired woman commanding medics like she owned the place. When a wayward medic spotted him, he quickly and quietly snuck out of the tent and followed Minato to a far enough spot.

"Well?"

"She's the most skilled medic I've seen since Tsunade, Namikaze-san. She's saved people I thought couldn't be saved in the last twenty minutes that she's been here. She's young too. Maybe twenty-five."

Minato scratched the back of his head then the stubble on his chin. "Not hemophobic?"

The medic shook his head. "No. She's had her hands in blood since she arrived."

The Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou sighed. "Alright, keep an eye on her. If she's fishy, kill her."

The medic snorted. "Unlikely, she incapacitated two that headed straight for her and gave them- and us- an ultimatum. 'I can help save lives. I understand you are in a war and that you can't trust strange Shinobi, but I would never hurt Konoha when I've nearly died for it.'" The medic shrugged, "We took it to heart, but we're still watching her." He turned and walked back toward the tents.

He didn't bother with going toward the Uchiha's side. He knew that the Uchiha were loyal to Konoha. So when he arrived at the silver haired man's side, he was immediately told that he'd disappeared toward the blond's part where the majority of the fighting was happening.

"Ne, Namikaze-san, Did Kakashi have a growth spurt or something?"

Baffled, Minato replied to the young Akimichi, "No, he didn't, Chozu-san. He's still the same short little shit he's always been."

The young man frowned but shrugged his beefy shoulders. "Well, it looked like him or Sakumo-san. But we know Sakumo-san is dead." He waved Minato off toward the battlefield. "Trust me, you'll know him when you see him."

Now, doubly curious, he focused on the single Hiraishin kunai he'd put about twenty yards from the battlefield and warped to hear a loud, "**Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" as he landed.

He nearly fell off the branch he'd landed on as he saw a field of orange and red and nearly felt sorry for the few remaining brave Iwa and Kumo Shinobi that hadn't ran on sight.

He'd heard screams of "Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou! Run!" but hadn't understood how they'd seen him until he'd seen the blond hair of the man below. Jumping off the tree, Minato snuck up behind the furthest row of Kage Bunshin to be struck dumb at the back of each clone's Jacket.

Rokudaime Hokage.

Quickly, he hit the button to intelligence and reported his findings, "Blond unknown has massive chakra capabilities. Has created, " he took a quick count, "at least two hundred _Kage Bunshin._" He let that sink in for a moment. "Back of Red coat with orange flames on bottom reads _Rokudaime Hokage_."

"WHAT?! Minato you'd better not be fuckin' with us!"

At the indignant squawk of Yamanaka Inoichi in his ear, he grimly replied, "No, I'm not fucking with you. And yes, I can count and read. _Rokudaime_, Inoichi."

"Maa, maa. We have a spy in our midst, Hokage-sama."

Minato froze at the shadow over his crouching form. Looking up, he was stunned to see the scarred visage of his young student. Only, he didn't look so young now. "Ka-Kakashi?"

The silver headed man smiled his little eye smile that to all who knew him informed people of tricky business. "I haven't seen you in a while, sensei." He motioned to the numb fingers still pressing on the COM button. "Go ahead and confirm, Sensei. We're not here to hurt you. We're actually here to help."

A blond headed form poked over Kakashi's shoulder, his face pale in the shadows. "Ah, Hi, Da- err, ah, Namikaze-san."

Minato's nerveless fingers fell off his COM button at the sight of this face he only remembered in his dreams from after the mission to Rouran a few years before. "Na-Naruto-san?"

The young Hokage's head cocked to the side, "Eh, I don't know how you know me, but, yeah. I'm Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage." He rubbed the back of his head, "Well the boss is. I'm a clone." And with that he popped into a puff of smoke and a much dirtier real version appeared a few moments later. The original rolled his right shoulder a moment before smiling and holding out a hand, "Don't worry, Namikaze-san. Iwa and Kumo shouldn't be attacking us any time soon after what I just sent after them."

Staring at a face of a man who looked to be the same age if not a year or two younger or older than himself, Minato took the proffered hand and stood. The young man stood at his height, perhaps an inch or two taller and had the same sunshine blond hair that Kushina always teased him about. He also had the same colored eyes as himself, but the shape.. it was…

"I did not expect to see you here, Naruto-san."

"Ah-ehh well, it's my fault. Messing with a seal and all that."

Minato laughed at the sheepish look on the young Hokage's face. "How old are you now?"

"Twenty-five. Why?" Naruto cocked his head again, "You act as if you know me."

"Rouran? Maybe a few years ago, a team and I were on a mission to save the Queen."

Naruto's eyes crunched up for a few minutes before widening, "Ahhh!" he pointed towards the other blond. "You! You sealed our memories! With your Hiraishin kunai! Wooooow. That was a long ass time ago." Minato watched with amusement as he scratched his head. "Ten or so, I would say, for me at least."

"Ah really? It's only been two here."

"I remember that mission, sensei." Kakashi turned around and pushed his headband down over his Sharingan eye. "Now that the pleasantries are over, let's check on the wounded along with Sasuke and Sakura."

"The other two members of your unit?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, Kakashi was our Jounin sensei when we first graduated. So he naturally became one of my advisors when I was elected. Sasuke and Sakura filled the other two spots." He grinned evilly. "I totally enjoyed kicking the old bat Homura and that evil woman off the advisory board."

"What of Danzou?"

"He was killed some years before." Kakashi answered quickly. "It was bloody and he was found to be a traitor."

Naruto snickered. "Don't mention him in front of Sasuke unless you want to see and hear the biggest Uchiha tantrum known to man."

"Mention who, dobe?"

"Ah, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto jerked around, startled.

As soon as Minato saw the dark haired man, he was immediately reminded of Mikoto, but he dismissed it as a common Uchiha look. And he definitely knew that he was an Uchiha by the uchiwa fan on his coat.

The young Uchiha looked at him oddly for a moment before glancing at Naruto and saying evenly, "Are you injured, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke and Minato couldn't help but notice similarities to a certain person. _Perhaps they are cousins?_ He wondered.

"_I'm_ fine, teme. Like they could defeat the Rokudaime Hokage."

"Tch."

"Maa, maa, Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi attempted to mediate. He flinched when Minato laughed softly. "Sensei- er, Namikaze-san, is obviously here for a reason." He gave Minato his little eye smile. "I'd call you Sensei, but I am nearly twice your age, now."

Minato eyed the three Shinobi. "How far into the future are you from?"

"Ah, about twenty-seven years."

Minato did a quick count in his head and gaped at the elder Kakashi. "You are thirty-nine now. You _are_ nearly twice my age. I'm only twenty."

Sasuke snickered, "Ne, dobe, you are older than him now."

Naruto grimaced and glared at his friend. "By only five years. Better than twenty." Sasuke knew because of the Edo Tensei that Minato Namikaze was the blond's father. The entire ninja world knew it by now because of what they had seen the Yondaime do when he'd hugged his son.

Anyone with a brain would know especially after that.

"Ah, dobe, why do you have to be so flashy?"

"Shut it, Sasuke! I happen to be proud of who I am!"

Kakashi sighed and looked at his sensei, exasperation on his visage. "I'm sorry, Minato-san for ever being like this with Obito."

Minato laughed heartily. "Yes, well. I got used to it pretty quickly and Rin was always there to stop you too."

Kakashi's entire expression flattened then at the mention of his teammate. "Yeah, Rin.. She liked me and I never realized it. Obito liked her too."

"Kakashi?" Minato wasn't stupid. "She died didn't she?" At his former student's hesitant nod, Minato grit his teeth. "_How?_"

"I killed her."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews! They feed my fire!

3.

Kakashi was thankfully spared that explanation when Sakura came storming out of the medical tent to hit both her teammates on the head. "SHUT UP!"

"Ah! Sakura!"

"Woman!"

Sakura glared, "Shut up! Do you realize I have patients that are sleeping? Where did you get these cuts, Sasuke? My God, Naruto! Can you boys not take care of yourselves without me?"

They both looked away from her, pouting.

"Maa, maa. Evidently not, Sakura." Kakashi sighed.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei, I think you're right. Oh!" Her pretty green eyes widened at the sight of Minato. "Yon- er, ah Namikaze-san!"

Minato tilted his head curiously at the pink haired medic. "You know me?"

"Y-yes, I do. You are quite well known where we are from and Naruto and Kakashi speak highly of you."

Minato winced and laughed, "I'm famous? Ugh, I bet Kushina's a bit put out about that."

"I wouldn't worry about her, Minato-san. Kushina-nee can handle your fan-club." Kakashi sighed, shaking his head.

Minato sighed with his former student. "Yeah, she sure can." He clapped Kakashi and Naruto on the back. "Well, I'm on standing orders to bring the four unknown chakra signatures," he looked pointedly at the four future Shinobi, "to Konoha for interrogation. But, now that I know you are of Konoha, because who wouldn't mistake that white chakra from you Kakashi, I'm going to take you to Sandaime-sama instead."

Naruto visibly brightened, "Old man Hokage?! I haven't seen him in ages. Let's go! Chop-chop, Namikaze-san!"

"Please, Rokudaime-sama, call me Minato." Minato rubbed the back of his head as he remembered politeness for a Hokage, "Namikaze-san makes me feel old."

"Sure, if you call me Naruto." The Rokudaime hiked his thumb at his teammates." I get enough _Hokage-sama_ and _Hokage-dono_ and," he glared at Sasuke who was studiously looking a different way, "_dobe_ from these three."

Minato just bobbed his head, "No problem. But, Kakashi.." The temperature dropped a few degrees as the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou's killer intent manifested. "You will tell me what will happen to Rin."

"I have no doubts that I will eventually tell you." Kakashi blinked, his face carefully blank. "But you won't be able to stop it." He held up his hand as Minato gasped. "You'll see when we get back to Konoha. Seek out my younger self. He should be in the hospital after ANBU found him surrounded by dead bodies." Kakashi touched Naruto's shoulder and gave a nod. Sasuke touched Kakashi's shoulder and grabbed a hold of Sakura's.

"Well, see you there, Minato!" The future blond Hokage gave a bright grin and disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

Minato could do nothing but gawk at the sight of his Hiraishin.

_So that's what it looks like from another perspective. No wonder people are awed._

The future Shinobi landed at the gates of Konoha mere seconds ahead of Minato. The gate guards let out a huge gasp as they took in the newcomers and the fact that Minato was winded and low on chakra from having to use Hiraishin so many times in a row to get to Konoha from the borderland.

The new blonde, however, was not even close to winded.

"How.. are you not tired?"

Naruto smirked, "This? This is nothing. I've had Jounin chakra levels since I was a Genin. Imagine growing from that?" He patted his belly. "I have great stamina and huge chakra levels."

"Huge is an understatement. He's been at Kage levels since he was fifteen." Kakashi smiled his little eye smile. "We knew he had some huge potential when he learned Kage Bunshin when he graduated from the academy. And then went on a trip with Jiraiya-sama and learned Rasengan in a week."

Minato could only nod. He vaguely remembered the blonde doing his original jutsu when they were in Rouran, and he'd known it since he was a Genin? He frowned and wondered why now is his memory seal malfunctioning? He'd have to ask Jiraiya-sensei when he seen him next.

It hit him like a boot to the face.

"You were trained under Jiraiya-sensei too?"

Naruto grinned like the sun, "Yep! Ero-sennin, took me on that first trip then again later for two years to help me.. ah, with extreme chakra control." Minato snickered at the name for his old teacher. It fit, right down to the super pervert's bones and he knew it. He also didn't miss the other blond's stutter and knew one thing.

He was lying. And he was horrible at it too, but the expression in his blue eyes begged him to not ask about it.

He would respect that decision.

"So.. what did.. ah," he snickered again, "_Ero-sennin_ teach you besides Rasengan?"

Naruto scoffed, "Pfft, does peeping into women's bathhouses and not getting caught count? Or what about proofreading the porn that he writes?"

Minato wilted and beckoned the group with him inside the gates as they began to walk toward Hokage Tower. "Why am I not surprised."

Naruto looked down towards his feet as they walked, unable to meet his father's gaze. "Well, don't be too hard on him… he… died less than a year after we got back."

"_WHAT? How_? He's the Toad Sage for God's sake."

"They were able to overpower him, even in Sage form. And we were at war. The very beginnings and it hadn't been formally announced to all the nations, but we were at war.. with an organization. One I hope to eradicate before it ever has a chance to grow." Minato glance at the other blonde with his voice grew tinged with venom.

_Must be pretty bad to make a man like Naruto hate them._

"We'll have to take out Ob- ah, Tobi first." Sakura said hesitantly.

"Tobi?"

"The leader of the Akatsuki. Well, one of the leaders." Kakashi supplied.

"And I am guessing that the Akatsuki is the name of this organization." Minato snorted when his student nodded. "Hmpf. Well, we'll see what Sandaime-sama has to say and I'll do anything in my power to help you change the future."

"Well, we already can't go back." Naruto said softly. Sasuke and Sakura stiffened and rounded on their errant Hokage.

"_What was that, Hokage-sama?"_ Sakura's voice grew quiet.

"Yeah, _dobe, why don't you answer that._"

"You heard me. There is no way we could go back, we are stuck here."

"Won't that mess up stuff even more?"

Naruto thought for a moment, wishing he had a chance to confer with his partner, before shaking his head slowly, "No, we are different then our new future selves will be. Otherwise Kakashi would have disappeared as soon as we landed." He held up a finger, "One of the primary rules, duh! Two instances of the same person cannot exist in the same timestream without one disappearing."

"Ah, but Naruto, us three aren't even a twinkle in our parents' eyes yet. So.. does that mean we will disappear?"

Naruto looked annoyed as he looked at Sakura, "Didn't I just say that we are different from our future selves?" He pressed a hand to his stomach, "I knew we couldn't go back as soon as I.. ah, well.. " He leveled a glance at his teammates that made Minato very curious. "But anyway, that's why we are stuck here." The Rokudaime gave a decisive nod.

"Ah, great." Sakura looked like a kicked puppy and Sasuke wasn't far behind her.

"It's not so bad. We can be like.. the great aunt-uncle-cousins that we never had! We can prevent everything that needs to be prevented."

"Yes, that's true, Naruto. But some things can't be changed. Some things will remain the same." Kakashi's voice injected a voice of reason in to the Rokudaime's happiness.

And, he wilted. "Yeah, I know. But if I don't at least try, that will mean I have given up!" He stopped walking a moment, "And I don't give up. That's my nindo. It's helped me so far!"

There was a brief silence as they reached the Hokage Tower and doors were opened. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke managed to force their errant teacher through the door this time instead of the window, knowing that Sandaime would probably send his ANBU forces after the man.

As they reached the door, Minato smiled slightly. "Any worries?"

Naruto slowly shook his head. "It's been a while for us to see him."

Sasuke sighed, "Just open the door."

Minato shrugged and turned the knob.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks sooo much for reviews! And sorry for inconsistencies. I tried to make sure that the timelines matched up mostly. I don't know when Rin died or exactly when Minato became Hokage. I assumed at least two years before Naruto's birth and guessed that that was also around when Rin died. Correct me if I'm wrong and I'll do my best to fix it.

Enjoy the chapter!

4.

"Ah, Minato. Nice to see you." Sarutobi Hiruzen's eyes were shrewd as the blond Jounin walked in. "I see you apprehended our invaders." He had to catch his pipe as Kakashi walked in, visibly older than the young boy he'd visited in the hospital. "What is this?" He hissed and activated silencing seals.

Naruto stepped forward and executed a flawless formal bow that stunned his teammates, "Greetings, Hokage-sama. I am Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage from twenty-seven years in the future." He turned to show off his cloak, "I am also the Gama Sennin as well. These are my teammates and my Genin squad leader. Haruno Sakura, she has been trained by Tsunade, our Godaime."

He snickered as Sarutobi couldn't catch his pipe this time as he and Minato choked. "Tsunade-hime? _GODAIME_?"

"Yep! The Uchiha is Sasuke, my best friend. And of course, Hatake Kakashi, the copier of 1000 jutsu." He rubbed his head, "My other temporary teammate, Sai could not make it with us." The future Hokage then couldn't help himself as he stared Sarutobi and bounded over to the older man and gave him a hug. Naruto grimaced at Kakashi's sigh and Sakura's facepalm. He backed away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry. I just.. I missed you, jiji."

There was a very pregnant silence before Sarutobi spoke and bent to retrieve his pipe, "Well, that's some introduction, young man. And impressive for somebody I've never met to miss me."

"Ah, yeah, you sorta took care of me when I was a kid. I was an orphan with.. a special… problem."

"Problem, my lily white ass," Sasuke muttered. "If you call having nigh invincibility a problem…"

Naruto glared at his wayward teammate, having heard his little whisper, giving him his best and fiercest Hokage look he could muster. The Uchiha visibly wilted.

"And.. so you became Rokudaime."

"Yes, several years after you passed, but I still made it." He grimaced again as Sarutobi grew more alert. "Sorry to bring bad news. But hopefully we can save you from dying fourteen years from now."

"Please," Hiruzen held up a hand, "I don't wish to know anymore. It is very dangerous to leak secrets such as yours. Things could change dramatically from what you know."

"We're actually counting on that, Hokage-sama." Kakashi spoke up from reading a little green book. "Yeah, where we come from is peaceful and amazing, but the road to get there is harsh and unforgiving. We lose many good people on the way, many who shouldn't have died. We already arrived too late for two people but I believe that we can save more."

"Um, what Kakashi-sensei and Naruto are trying to say is, we hope you can trust us and aid us in the future to protect your future." Sakura's voice was solemn.

But they were all relieved to see the old Hokage's sage nod.

* * *

Naruto was excited. He hadn't a chance in the last few years to get this excited and he was hard pressed to contain his giddiness. He was here with his mom and dad! In their time! The young man felt like a million ryo and that he could run a hundred laps around Konoha's walls when his father suggested that he come stay in the spare bedroom at his and his fiancé's house.

"Kushina will love you! You two are so much alike in a lot of ways. Just don't make fun of her ramen addiction."

"Never will I offend the ramen gods! It's all I ever eat!" Naruto gave his dad a huge foxy grin that made him face palm.

"Two ramen addicts in one house. May God have mercy on my soul."

Naruto laughed out loud then and slapped his thigh.

Kakashi and Sakura were welcomed into the Hokage manor. Sarutobi and Biwako didn't have many visitors and the home was huge, so it was the best and logical place to offer.

Sasuke was offered to the Uchiha clan and managed to land a spot in his own home with his parents and now younger brother Itachi. Sasuke's face had been comical when the five year old had showed up with his mother and pointed at Sasuke and said, "Duck butt hair!" Naruto and Sakura had to quickly and quietly convince him not to send a Chidori bolt toward the playful child.

Naruto, being the good Hokage that he was, wanted to make sure his friends and "subjects" got to their new homes successfully and watched them as they'd disappeared from his sight before turning toward his father.

"Shall we? I'm quite hungry. And Kushina makes a mean salty ramen." The future blonde gave Minato a small half smile and nodded and they were off, bounding toward Minato's home.

As soon as Minato had opened the door, he was assaulted by a fiery redhead kissing the tar out of him. "Minato! I missed you!"

"Ah, Kushina I missed you too. We have a guest! This is Naruto."

Naruto nearly froze up when Kushina's beautiful grey eyes lit over Naruto's form and did freeze when she gasped. "He looks an awfully lot like you. Is he your brother?"

"Ah, I'm from the future. About.. twenty-seven years, so I can't be."

"Oh! How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"So.. so you aren't even born yet-ttebane!" He could already see the wheels grinding in her poor head as her face scrunched up and decided to put a stop to her strenuous activity.

"Yeah.. So.. ah, Uzumaki-san, I hear you make a good salty ramen?"

Her pretty face straightened out and she lightly blushed. "Please, call me Kushina and yeah, I make an AWESOME salty ramen."

Naruto nearly drooled as he was led into the house and that godly fragrance wafted into his nostrils. "Mmmm ramen. Thank the gods-ttebayo!" He gave Kushina a wide smile as she stared at him for his speech problem. "I love ramen. As I told Minato-san, it's all I ever eat!"

And as it turns out, Minato was right. His mom's salty ramen was the best he'd ever had the pleasure to experience. Even better than Ichiraku's!

"Oh, God, this is fantastic-dattebayo!"

Kushina chuckled as Naruto devoured his third bowl. "I'm happy that you like it, Naruto-kun. But I didn't know Minato was bringing us a visitor, so I didn't make as much."

"Ne, don't worry, Kushina-chan. I don't get much ramen anymore since I became Hokage. Sakura hounds me about my health and says I need to eat better foods." Naruto wiped his mouth with the napkin that had been provided. "I say ramen is just fine-ttebayo!" He pouted. "I practically survived on the instant kind."

"Surely your parents would have cooked you food other than ramen, Naruto." Minato said, eyeing the young man.

Naruto visibly wilted. Putting his chopsticks down, he stared at his lap. "I, ah… I'm an orphan, Minato-san. My parents died the day I was born. So, I never had anybody to home cook me meals."

Minato winced, "Sorry, Naruto..I didn't mean-"

"Nah, it's okay. I never knew them. I didn't find out about them or even what they looked like until I asked when I was fifteen. I found out they were great people. Loved by those around them." Naruto gave a small laugh. "But anyway, food was great, Kushina-chan."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Kushina sighed and gave a small smile. "I'm glad you think so. My ramen is the best. Even Teuchi-san from the new ramen restaurant likes my miso ramen so much he asked for my recipe-ttebane!"

Naruto began to drool again at Future Teuchi's miso ramen and realized that they did indeed taste familiar. The miso from then and the salty from now had a certain taste to it that put them as from the same creator. "Ne, Kushina-chan, Teuchi-san's miso was my favorite."

She gave a big grin. "And now.. you know."

He did know. Naruto began to realize that maybe, just maybe… Teuchi knew more than he let on, which is why he'd let Naruto have miso ramen whenever he asked as a boy… Because it was his mother's recipe. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to stem tears when he'd realized he'd been eating his mom's cooking his whole life.

"You alright?"

Naruto looked up to see his father and mother's concerned stare. "Yeah. I'm fine." He slapped his thighs and stood picking up his used bowl and chopsticks. "Where do you want these?"

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura walked stiffly through the busy streets of the Uchiha district. Kakashi had left to pay his respects to the funeral to Rin, which he'd missed in his previous life because of his hospitalization. Sasuke rather wished that the elder man would have come with them and was thankful for Sakura.

It was difficult to see faces he hadn't seen in twenty years. Aunts, uncles, cousins that had died that night wandered streets. Most stared openly at them, as the Uchiha were family and he was unknown and wearing the uchiwa fan. Gritting his teeth, he was stopped by an Uchiha MP.

"Who are you, to be wearing that symbol?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He flashed his Sharingan with all three comma and in his irritation they began to spin. Sakura grabbed his hand in silent support.

The MP backed away, his surprise evident at the control the young man had over his doujutsu. "Hn. Fully formed so young?"

"Yeah, if you want answers go to Hokage-sama. What mission I've been on is an SS-class secret." He told the cover story that had been concocted for instances like this. Fugaku and Mikoto, his parents, had accepted the young man into their home but warned that he would be stopped because he was unknown. His "sensitive" information, i.e., his relation to them, was not given until he decided he was ready to give it. To the Head family and to the rest of the Uchiha, he was simply an orphaned Uchiha on a long term mission that had been forgotten. "Or, you can ask the head of the family." He pulled on Sakura's hand. "Let's go."

When they stopped in front of the doors to his home, Sakura turned to her friend, "You sure you are okay about this?"

"How can I be just "okay" about this, Sakura? Would you? I.. haven't seen them in twenty years. But I still remember their voices, their scents. My mom's hug. And Itachi.. will be a just a little boy right now. I can save him from having to do things a kid should never have to do."

"Yes, that's true. But.. think about what your brother stood for, Sasuke. What he died for. What you came back to us for. And think about how you could change the perspectives on the Uchiha. Tell them the truth about their Doujutsu and show them what they could become if they aren't careful." Sakura put her palm on his shoulder to steady him as he trembled and took a step forward. "You call us if you need to. We'll meet in the usual spot, alright?"

The us, of course, was implied. Naruto and Sakura, and in some ways Kakashi, had been his family and stood by him even after he'd done stupid things.

Said stupid stuff.

"Of course, Sakura."


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Sakura eyed her dark haired friend as he walked up the steps to his house and knocked on the door. Uchiha Mikoto opened the door, a young Itachi on her hip and smiled, beckoning him inside. She watched as Sasuke threw her a look that spoke of stress and a bone chilling fear. Sakura smiled slightly and with purpose, gave him a slight nod to let him know that everything was okay.

That his friends were here for him.

He turned around and took a deep breath before murmuring his thanks and the door shut behind him. Letting out a pent up breath of her own, Sakura turned around and started her way out of the Uchiha district, unnerved at the sight of all the Uchiha that she hadn't seen since she was still that little girl obsessed with becoming Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke.

Most ignored her presence and, being the sensible kunoichi that she was, Sakura didn't give a crap to what they thought of her. Once she was on a main Konoha street, Sakura took to the rooftops, intent on finding her perverted Jounin sensei.

* * *

Kakashi wandered Konoha at his favorite haunts, seeing glimpses of all his former Jounin friends from the future. Most were Chunin at this stage of their lives and he hoped, as he was now, that he could nurture their abilities.

Truth be told, Kakashi wanted nothing more than to head out to the field and find Obito. He fairly seethed with it. He knew that, in the young man's current condition, that he would be able to take him fairly easily. He had just received his Mangekyo and knew that he'd be weak as he tried to control it, despite that the fact that he was Uchiha blood. Only half of his body belonged to the Uchiha family, though, and Kakashi knew from experience how draining it would be on a body.

Looking up at a faint chakra signature, he saw Sakura leaping toward him. "Got Sasuke settled?"

"Yeah, we were stopped though, just as Fugaku-san said. Some asshole MP that Sasuke had to show his Sharingan to. He nearly went into Mangekyou, but I managed to calm him down."

Kakashi let a pent up breath at the pink haired woman's words. He had been worried on how he would accumulate. He'd already checked on Naruto and his adjustment.

There had been a tense silence there for a few moments and the copy ninja knew that Naruto realized what Ichiraku Teuchi had done for him as a boy. The small family had then sat on the couch and turned the television on to poke fun at shows and share stories of how much Konoha had changed. He grimaced when Minato asked if his own reign as Yondaime had went smoothly. Naruto gave the man a small smile and said that even in his own reign did people talk of Yondaime and his policies.

Kakashi was eternally grateful that Naruto had learned how to lie.

"So, Sakura, I guess it's time we head to Hokage manor."

"Yeah, we.. might have to leave though. Sasuke…" Kakashi gave a small nod, knowing that it was a warning to meet at their usual spot on the bridge in their training grounds if Sasuke sent up a specialized alarm.

"Of course, Sakura. I expected no less."

* * *

Morning dawned bright and early and Naruto was awakened rather forcefully as Kurama dragged him into his mindscape.

"You old fleabag… what was that for?!"

"**You ****_COLLOSAL IDIOT_****! Do you realize what could have happened? I was knocked out for a whole damn day!**" Kurama stalked around the young man as he fell back onto the wet floor, prepared to go back to sleep.

"It was an accident! I got a paper cut that _somebody_ should have healed immediately."

"**Gaki, I am not your babysitter, nor will I ever be! You activated Inari-sama's ****_Command of_**** fucking ****_time _**** seal. We needed to take precautions because of the severity of this seal! Do you realize-**"

"That we can never go home?" Naruto sat up and glared at the fox. "Yeah, I realized that as soon as we met with Old Man Hokage. Its permanent-dattebayo. What we do now.. the fact that we are here now obliterated our future." Naruto grew melancholy for a moment and Kurama sighed before wrapping the young man in his tails.

When Naruto spoke now, Kurama knew that this was a side of the man that he rarely got to see. "We.. are only shards, Kurama, shards of a future that could still exist, unless we do something about it. We get to kill Madara again and prevent him from drawing you out of my mom. You, yourself are already different because you and I have been mixing slowly. I think we are all different because when I encased everyone in your chakra it may have changed them. I never wanted to change anybody, but I'm glad they didn't disappear. I'm glad that we are still partners."

Kurama sighed before giving the man a slight smile that flashed lots of sharp teeth. "**I wouldn't have anybody any other way. And I'm glad that we are still partners too, Naruto.**" He held up his fist and Naruto joyously fistbumped. He gave a feral grin, "**And we get to kill Madara again… Will you let me eat him this time?**"

Naruto laughed... and considered it.

* * *

Namikaze Minato wasn't a stupid man. In fact, most argued that the man was a genius. Minato didn't consider himself one, though. He considered himself observant. And, yeah, he'd invited the future man to his home and shared his wife's hospitality but he didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. So he made a mission on himself to watch the young man and find out what made the man so damned familiar. But he acted the same when he was awake, so when Naruto snored away in his spare bedroom, he watched him. He chuckled many times at the different positions that the man would sleep.

He sleep talked too. Muffled _Ero-sennin_ and _Kurama_ were very prominent and he wondered who Kurama could be. He thought very hard on all the Shinobi in the village and couldn't think of a single Kurama.

He definitely knew a perverted sennin and grimaced that the young man knew Jiraiya.

Minato thought he may have been going crazy at first and had simply decided that he was over-analyzing and decided on going back to bed when Naruto began to scratch at his belly and Seal Master Minato caught flashes of a complex seal on his belly.

Two seals that he didn't dare think about. He gave a single glance at the monster seal and turned back to vacate the room and quietly shut the door where he leaned heavily on it for a few moments.

To him, the man was a female version of his very sexy fiancé. But with his own looks. He really didn't want put any thoughts or stock to what he and Kushina had discussed in their bed the night before. In fact, he wanted to do nothing more than deny what could be the only solution and he tried to make his beloved see things the way that he did.

But Kushina could be observant when she wanted to be.

The speech issue was one huge sign. What luck that they would meet a man that looked like Minato but said "dattebayo"? Or loved ramen as much as Kushina did.

They both agreed that they wouldn't have let themselves die on the night of their child's birth if they couldn't have helped it. And that same birth would have had to been as confidential as possible considering Kushina was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. The seal would be at it weakest and he wanted to take no chances with his beloved or his children.

As far as he was aware of, Mito had few issues with the sealing but it was quickly done and over with and Shodai, Mito and their children were able to bond in peace, even if it was for a short time. Minato wanted the same and he knew that Kushina wanted the same as well.

But still he wondered. He didn't count it out as a possibility that Naruto could be his son. He definitely remembered it as a possibility when he first met the man in Rouran.

It had pained him to realize that his possible future progeny didn't recognize him. As he'd fought beside the young man, he thought long and hard on why Naruto only seemed to recognize him as the "Yondaime Hokage" and not his father. Perhaps he'd been thinking too much on how much the boy resembled his own looks and eventually concluded that if Naruto wasn't his son, then they were very closely related.. but he didn't know how.

Now, as he walked toward the kitchen where Kushina was preparing a late brunch, he couldn't help but think again that maybe.. just maybe the young man in his home was his son. And, as he watched his beautiful redhead hum to herself, he knew Kushina felt it too.

Even if she was too stubborn to admit it.

* * *

Naruto snuck his head out the door of his room, his nose following the blessed smells coming from the kitchen. He could hear his parents' voices along with Kakashi-sensei's and his teammates.

And one more that made him freeze before his senses kicked in and he bolted out the door.

"Ah! Good afternoon, Naruto!" Kushina's voice was boisterous and happy. When he didn't answer, the redhead turned around to see that Naruto's normally tanned face go bloodless. "Naruto?" She tried again and walked over to the stunned blond and waved her hand over his face.

He didn't move.

Kakashi's lone eye opened wide and he cursed, which made his teammates look at him sharply. "Naruto… Naruto, you need to breathe." Sakura and Sasuke took a look at their blond and then at what he was looking at and surrounded him, unintentionally butting Kushina away who reacted with an angry cry.

"Naruto!" Sakura tried Kakashi's approach and used her voice to draw him out.

Sasuke on the other hand, realized that talking wasn't going to get anything done and punched the man in the gut.

He gasped and started coughing, sucking in much needed air. "You _asshat_! That _hurt-dattebayo_!"

"You froze, idiot."

"And this is supposed to be the Rokudaime Hokage?" Jiraiya of the Sannin mused, chuckling.

Naruto flinched so much at the man's voice that everyone turned to look at him. "I'm okay," he barked, "I just wasn't expecting to.. ah, to…" Naruto quickly turned around and walked out the room.

"Eh, shit."

"Kakashi.. what was that about?" Minato asked quickly, pulling on his sandals to chase after Naruto when he felt his chakra go out the window of his room.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too." Jiraiya said, pulling on his own to go with his favored student.

"Jiraiya-sama, you trained Naruto when he was twelve." Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, wishing he had Icha-Icha Tactics with him, which he'd left in the future. "All my students were trained by the Sannin. Sakura was with Tsunade. Sasuke, Orochimaru. You taught Naruto so many things, helped him control things that needed to be controlled and saved his life when he needed it. He viewed you as the father he never had." He gave a small smile that was barely visible underneath his mask. "You taught him Rasengan, which he learned in a week to bring back Tsunade to be our Godaime after Sandaime-sama was killed."

"What?! The old man was killed? I'll have to get that story from you one day. But I know I wouldn't have passed down Minato's technique without a reason."

Kakashi shrugged. "Naruto was in a bad place at that time and it was right after the Chunin exams, which you'd taught him Toad summoning. He used your training to save Konoha from the Ichibi Shukaku when Suna and Oto had invaded."

Kushina and Minato stiffened. "He fought a Tailed beast?"

Sakura gave a nod. "Yep. He saved us all. Sabaku no Gaara eventually became the Godaime Kazekage _because_ of Naruto."

The Sennin gave a snort. "So, if Naruto was my student then why did he look so surprised to see me?"

After Sakura and Sasuke volunteered to stay behind and watch in case Naruto came back to the house, the three elder ninja were off after the distraught blond and Kakashi took that time to decide how to answer the loaded question.

"Well?" Minato asked, curious for the answer as well.

The copy ninja sighed. "Because… you were killed when he was sixteen. And that devastated him."

Jiraiya tripped and fell on the roof of the building they were on, landing on his face. "What do you mean I was killed?"

Minato and Kakashi crouched to help the super pervert up. "You were overwhelmed, spying for the identity of the true leader of Akatsuki. Pein once killed nearly everyone in Konoha." Kakashi snapped his fingers, "Easily, without a thought. So killing you, well, it was hard, but not for the reasons you think."

"Pein?"

"Your former student, I believe it was Nagato."

"_What?"_

"He wanted peace, Jiraiya-sama. But, more than that, he wanted the world to know his pain. The pain of losing your people, like he had lost Yahiko. You were in his way. We all were."

The Gama Sennin was quiet as they took off again towards Sandaime's giant head on Hokage Mountain.


End file.
